<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by Doctor_Discord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204668">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord'>Doctor_Discord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Personal Stuff - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An update for those of you without a Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I honestly don’t know if I’ll get the wedding up on time.</p><p>I won’t lie, I’ve been struggling with writing the Ego Manor series for pretty much a year now. It just hasn’t been noticeable because I had <em>so much stockpiled </em>I was just able to…breeze on by. It didn’t start becoming an issue until school started, and I realized I was running out of time. It’s why there hasn’t been a big event for this wedding like there was or Dark and Wil’s and I’m willing to bet you guys have noticed the quality drop as I struggle to get out stories for you guys. I just, haven’t had time, my motivation’s been shot to Hell, and I really need to close out the series so I can let myself breathe.</p><p>I won’t lie, I haven’t even <em>started </em>writing the wedding yet.</p><p>If it gets done? It gets done. If it doesn’t…I’m <em>so so </em>sorry. I can’t focus, I can’t write, even with the free time now that schools are closed. I just <em>can’t</em>.</p><p>So, I’m just…gonna take a break, in terms of writing for Ego Manor.</p><p>I <em>know </em>you guys have come to anticipate the schedule, and I know the regularity means a lot to some of you, but I just <em>can’t </em>uphold it anymore. I want to give you guys content, and I want to keep this going for as long as I can, and I want to close this series out in the most satisfying way possible for you.</p><p>So…the schedule has to end.</p><p>That’s my executive decision here.</p><p>And with the chaos with this virus, and my own personal fears about this situation, I just don’t have the mental space to do it.</p><p>I’m not going anywhere! I’ll still write, I <em>love </em>writing, I love making things for you guys, I’ll still do commissions and requests (when they’re open) here on Tumblr, but I just can’t uphold the schedule anymore. I don’t plan on ending the series any time soon, I’m <em>hoping </em>I can make it last to at least June, and I still have so much stuff I want to write for this series, but…yeah</p><p>So…that’s my piece.</p><p>I’m sorry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>